


watermelon sugar

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, harry styles blurb, harry styles imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: fun on the beach ~
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader, harry styles x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 70





	watermelon sugar

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

The sun was barely gone and out of view, still lighting the sky a neon orange that you’d never forget. People danced around the bonfire, kicking up sand at one another and downing shots left and right. You pressed berry chapstick firmly into your lips, watching him dance and jive to the beat. The flames were hot and bright, the lights dancing across the black lines on his bare skin. Eye contact, hot sparks, bring me a drink?

“What can I get for you?” 

“Something fruity,” you whispered, licking his bottom lip and kissing him without holding back. Among friends, did it matter? The sand clung to your legs, his hands moving along your skin and spreading it further. 

“Mmmm,” was all he could return, standing slowly and biting his bottom lip. You leaned back on your elbows and watched him go, exhaling and counting to four. He walked with confidence, his hips swaying lazily back and forth. You eyed his ass until it was out of sight, sighing and sitting up to gaze at the ocean. The air was warm and heavy with humidity, salty and sticky. A hot wind blew your hair back from your forehead, and you closed your eyes, listening to the waves and breathing them in. Shadows danced, figures moving together, and you heard him approaching.

“Here you are,” he said, lowering himself to the sand. Strawberry, fizzy and sweet, he tasted even better after drinking it. Cold tongue, summer on his lips, you were growing more and more impatient. His hand was on your cheek, thumb pushing sand away from your eye. 

“Did they pitch the tents?” 

He smirked, breathing down the side of your neck and placing a kiss beneath your ear. “Yes. Eager?” 

“You have no idea.” 

“I think I might.” 

Your eyes darted to his lower body, oh. 

Running through the sand, he picked you up halfway, you laughed so hard you choked, and he almost dropped you. Your bathing suit top, red as the sunset, came off as he climbed into your tent, zipping the door behind him. Someone may have seen, you weren’t sure you cared, but he was on top of you then, kissing down between your breasts and tugging at your bathing suit bottoms. Sand in strange places, would it hurt?

“We have towels, right baby?” 

“Yes,” he muttered, shifting his weight to reach behind him. You helped him spread several across the sand, layering them to keep as much sand out as possible. 

Pushing you back down, he brushed sand aside as he went, kissing down your stomach. The light was fading to near black, and figures passed on either side as your drunken friends stumbled to their tents. You bit down on your bottom lip hard, keeping the scream in and wrapping both legs around his neck. 

“Keep quiet,” he whispered into your sex, kissing it lightly once, twice, tasting you with curiosity. You arched your back and bit down harder, tugging your own hair and rocking your hips down against his mouth. 

“Harry...”

“I know, I know,” he gasped, sitting up quickly and tugging at his trunks. You tossed your top aside and pulled him down, hugging his body close and waiting, open, wanting...


End file.
